


Damsel in Distress (Distresses Hero)

by Leni



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Went to Hero's Duty" - Vanellope</p>
<p>Or, Vanellope seeks out bigger thrills. (post-movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in Distress (Distresses Hero)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzidore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzidore/gifts).



> Written for Marlex at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/562891.html?thread=79218123#t79218123). Prompt: **Went to Hero's Duty - Vanellope**

Ralph jumps from one foot to the other, waiting for the gate to Hero's Duty to open. The little note crumpled in his hand - in _green_ paper, of course; she'd even added some colorful blue and yellow swirls in the corners - gets a little more crushed in his nervousness. "Open up, open up, open up!" he chants, torn between panic and complete, utter terror.

That little devil will be the death of him.

At last, he distantly hears the distinctive siren that announces the end of the game, and he almost glues himself to the doors in his impatience to see them open. The metal shifts around him, and as soon as there's enough space, he grabs the edges of the doors and they groan as he wrenches them open. He might get in trouble for destroying public property, but he can't lose a single second. There's a little adrenaline-junkie kid in a world full of world-destroying bugs and _he's going to throttle her_. 

As soon as she's safe and on her way back to Sugar Rush.

"I'm coming for you, Vanellope!" Ralph yells as he charges forward.

...and is brought up short by a familiar giggle.

A bubblegum pops.

"I _knew_ the note was a bad idea."

He is not going to throttle her. He is not going to throttle her. He is not-

"Behave!" a different voice snaps.

The single-worded command makes Ralph wish there was a wall nearby to hide behind. Great, just great. He'd hoped not to have to meet with Sergeant Calhoun during his time in Hero's Duty. Felix might have found a soft spot in his new bride's heart, but Ralph is still scared to the bone by the ever-scowling woman - with or without her weapons. 

"Aw, man," he mutters as he turns slowly toward the pair. "Hello?"

Calhoun lifts an eyebrow and sticks out a handful of squirming little girl. "I believe this is yours."

Ralph fights down a shudder and reminds himself that this woman is on his side. Probably. Hopefully. _Maybe?_ His only consolation is that Vanellope looks just as nervous as he feels - well, for a second. Then she blows another bubble and pops it as she settles into a lounge in Calhoun's grasp. How she can manage to look so comfortable is beyond Ralph's comprehension, but then his favorite headache has always been full of surprises. 

"Come on, Mrs. Felix-" and the nickname makes Ralph cringe. He might not _need_ to throttle Vanellope after all. "-just _look_ at the big guy, will'cha? So stressed. So... sweaty. This is a _game_ , ya know?" She tuts at him before she turns back to Calhoun. "It's fuuuuuuun!"

Ralph thinks he sees a vein start ticking at Calhoun's temple. "Vanellope..." he tries to warn the girl.

Vanellope, of course, continues without a worry in her little speed-crazy head. "If I'd thought he'd get this worried, I wouldn't have let him know where I was."

Ralph grits his teeth together. "Vanellope..."

Vanellope keeps ignoring him, blowing up another bubble of gum -

"Spit that thing out. Now."

-and sucks it back with a squeak.

Calhoun narrows her eyes down at the girl. "I can still hear you chewing."

Vanellope's grin has disappeared altogether and she stares up at Colhaun with growing unease. "Grown-ups suck," she drawls at last, as sulkily as only a brat being ordered about can do it, but she swallows down the gum. Ralph doesn't think she's even tried to hide it under her tongue, not with Colhaun's attention focused on her.

"Good girl," Calhoun allows, then pins Ralph down with a look. "You should take better care of her, Ralph."

He would tell her that he's got enough on his plate trying to keep Vanellope out of trouble in her own world. But he _is_ a little - okay, a lot! - terrified. "Eh.... uh..."

"Speak up!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Calhoun seems satisfied with that. "Good," she says, then flicks a look down at her prisoner. Vanellope glares right back. "You need me to tie her up?" Calhoun asks as calmly as if she were offering a cup of tea - or a loaded grenade launcher, in this game.

Vanellope protests. Loudly.

The girl has turned toward him, yelling threats, so she doesn't catch the flicker of amusement in Calhoun's face. It makes Ralph stagger, just a little, and then it makes him wonder if he's hallucinating. This is _Calhoun_ , after all. But... just in case... "I should," he says, trying to sound serious. "I really should."

"Ra-a-alph!" Vanellope whines.

"But I won't," he finishes. He couldn't, really. The girl is a menace, but he does like her. If anyone is tying her up, they'll have to go through him first.

"All right." Calhoun lets Vanellope down to the floor and gives her a push toward him. "But if I ever find her in my game again..."

"You won't!" he's quick to promise, giving Vanellope a warning glare not to contradict him. He dearly wants to believe that a stuck-out tongue does not count.

" _If_ I find her again," Calhoun continues, "I'm keeping her. She's got skills. Better than _some_ other game-crashers."

"Riiiiight," he says, wincing at the memories, and then, because a smug grin has started to make its appearance on Vanellope's face, "and I'll let you have her. She may need a change of scenery, new experiences... No races. No carts. No first-place prizes, because you guys work as a team..."

"Okay! Okay!" Vanellope grumbles. "I'll stay away!" 

Ralph smiles in relief.

Calhoun smirks for an instant, but when her expression returns to its usual scowl, Ralph pretends not to have noticed anything out of the ordinary,

"Let's get you home, princess."

Vanellope nods, walking by his side. Not ten steps later, she notices the misshapen doors and lets out a whistle. "You're gonna get in trouble, big guy."

Ralph shrugs. "It was worth it."

And the thing is, it really was.

 

The End  
07/10/14


End file.
